rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits ProductionDiary2 01058.png|A colored version of the early sketches, shown in Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Ruby yang kids ca hakustina.jpg|Concept art of Ruby and Yang Xiao Long as children by Kristina Nguyen. Rubypj.jpg|Concept art for Ruby's pajamas outfit by Eileen Chang. Official Designs RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY rwb reveal.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer. Christmas2012.png|A Christmas poster drawn by Eileen Chang. rwby ruby in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p2s.jpg|Ruby in pajamas model ruby valentine.jpg|Ruby's Valentine's Day card RubyCredit001.png|Ruby's silhouette, from the ending credits of "The Shining Beacon" RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby and Weiss Schnee Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|The cover of the "Red Like Roses Part II" single ruby emblem.png|Ruby's emblem VOLUME 2.jpg|Ruby's appearance in the official volume 2 poster. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. ruby_slayer_by_montyoum-d7zlszl.jpg|"Ruby Slayer" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story from "Burning the Candle," by Kristina Nguyen. Bg character01.png|Ruby's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Rwby vol3 poster.png|Ruby in the Volume 3 poster RWBY Volume 3 premier.png Rwby volume 3 premiere cliff.png Store Slideshow 3.jpg Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg RubyAdvertising.png RubyAdvertising2.png Rwby japan dub poster.png rwby soundtrack japan artwork.png|Artwork for the Volume 1 soundtrack in Japan rwby soundtrack japan artwork2.png|Artwork for the Volume 1 soundtrack in Japan, by Patrick Rodriguez Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Volume 1 Japanese dub Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa Team rwby chalk.png Turnaround Models Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround ruby slayer turnaround.png|Ruby's volume 2 "Slayer" outfit turnaround. Ruby Turnaround No Cape.png|Ruby's model turnaround (without cape) Ruby Turnaround copy.png|Ruby's model turnaround Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00001.png|Walking down a forest path Vol1op storyboard 00002.png|Walking in the forest Vol1op storyboard 00003.png|Left-panning shot of Ruby Vol1op storyboard 00026.png|Silhouetted against the full moon Vol1op storyboard 00027.png|Face hidden within the hood Vol1op storyboard 00028.png|Face reveal Official Grimm Eclipse screenshots Gray549c1f1201d10.jpg|An early Alpha screenshot Grimm-eclipse-multi2.jpg|A teaser for multiplayer Grimm-eclipse-multi.jpg|An early version of multiplayer before Weiss, Blake, and Yang were finished RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 01.png Merchandise RWBY-first.jpg|Ruby silhouette design from the RWBY shirt and hoodie Beowolf shirt.jpg|Ruby on the design of the Beowolf shirt RWBY Advancing Grimm-Art.png|Ruby on the "Advancing Grimm" shirt (in the style of Attack on Titan) Rwby rwbyhobbes mockup.jpg|Ruby and a Beowolf on the "Ruby's Adventure" shirt (in the style of Calvin and Hobbes) Ruby Action.jpg|Ruby figurine by McFarlane Toys RWBY Rose Action Figure.png|Ruby figurine by Threezero plush_ruby_large.jpg|Ruby plush RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-MarkEnglert.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Art Print #2 - Mark Englert (36" x 12") RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-JoshuaBudich.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Art Print #5 - Joshua Budich (12" x 36") Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|Ruby and Weiss riding RWBY Rex white castle diner.png|White Castle Diner Ruby and Weiss.png|An early picture of Weiss and Ruby from "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" ruby twitter.png|Monty really liked this frame in the episode he was working on. RubyDrawn.png|A drawing of Ruby, drawn by Miles Luna RWBYBand.png|A picture of Team RWBY and RWBY Rex playing music RubyxYang.png|Yang and Ruby from the header on Yang's Twitter Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Ruby in a 3D World magazine article. EarlyRuby.jpg|Monty's first version of Ruby Miscellaneous ruby rtrecap.png|Ruby, in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 06628.png|An unfinished render of Ruby, seen behind the sniper rifle's model ProductionDiary2 06800.png|Another unfinished render of Ruby, this time with the scythe head attached ProductionDiary3 03963.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 10824.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 13547.png|Ruby's running animation demonstrating the physics of her cape ProductionDiary4 13959.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4 v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview21.png V3 preview22.png V3 preview23.png V3 preview24.png Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer red trailer1.png|Introduction of Ruby Rose, standing in the snow 1001 Red Trailer 0885.png|Standing by the Cliffside Altar red trailer2.png|Leaving the Cliffside Alter 1001 Red Trailer 1284.png|Walking through the Snowy Forest red trailer3.png|50 Lien on the one in red. red trailer4.png|The first reveal of Ruby's face. RedTrailerSC2.png|Firing Crescent Rose in Gun form red trailer5.png|Deploying Crescent Rose, in Scythe form red trailer6.png|Cheeky smirk 1001 Red Trailer 2996.png|Cinematic splitting of a Beowolf in front of the Moon 1001 Red Trailer 3782.png|Dismembering the attacking Beowolves RedTrailerSC3.png|Firing rounds from Crescent Rose in Scythe form RedTrailerSC4.png|Using the cross-shot's recoil to further increase her speed 1001 Red Trailer 5590.png|Firing rounds with black bursts 1001 Red Trailer 5754.png|Standing under her falling bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 09754.png|"What are you doing here?" 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|Talking to Yang, standing outside of Junior's club Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY discussing the potential threat of Roman Torchwick and his associates V2t 12.png|Ozpin overlooking Team RWBY messing around V2t 21.png|Jumping in to grab Penny V2t 34.png|Stunned in the middle of a road V2t 35.png|Penny saving Ruby from an oncoming truck V2t 42.png|Holding an injured Weiss V2t 45.png|Team RWBY preparing to fight the Atlesian Paladin-290 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1130.png V3trailer 1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1440.png|Ruby getting ready to fight in the Vytal Festival tournament 1301_Volume_3_Trailer_1948.png|Ruby and her uncle Qrow V3trailer videogames1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png|Yang shoves Ruby away Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_01.png|Ruby in RWBY: World of Remnant WOR_Aura_02.png|Huntsmen and huntresses: masters of Aura WOR_Aura_03.png|Ren, Ruby and Sun with their Aura visible Screenshots - Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 20360.png|Ruby and the mysterious apparition 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Fighting alongside Weiss Vol1op ruby.png|Standing in front of her emblem. 1101 Ruby Rose 21825.png|Posing outside of Beacon Academy Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 03634.png|Reading a weapons magazine 1101 Ruby Rose 05435.png|"Are you... robbing me?" 1101 Ruby Rose 06172.png|Smiling at Roman 1101 Ruby Rose 06271.png|Preparing to fight Roman and his henchmen 1101 Ruby Rose 07928.png|Checking on the shopkeeper before she makes chase 1101_Ruby_Rose_08937.png|Protected by Glynda Goodwitch 1101_Ruby_Rose_09103.png|Glynda joins the fray 1101 Ruby Rose 10990.png|Attempting to take out Cinder Fall 1101 Ruby Rose 11643.png|"Can I have your autograph?!" 1101 Ruby Rose 11966.png|Lectured by Glynda over her actions 1101 Ruby Rose 12249.png|Flinching after Glynda slams her crop onto the table 1101 Ruby Rose 12600.png|Meets Professor Ozpin for the first time 1101 Ruby Rose 13413.png|Eating a whole plate of cookies in just a few seconds 1101 Ruby Rose 15036.png|Giddy about becoming a Huntress at Beacon 1101 Ruby Rose 16007.png|Ruby, being hugged tightly by an excited Yang 1101 Ruby Rose 16267.png|On the airship with Yang 1101 Ruby Rose 19384.png|Sees Jaune Arc for the first time 1101_Ruby_Rose_18910.png|Looks outside of the airship at the view of Vale The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_01848.png|Her and Yang's arrival to Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 02267.png|Overly excited to see other students' weapons 1102 The Shining Beacon 02833.png|"Of course I love Crescent Rose!" 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Fussed by Weiss for falling onto her Dust-filled luggage 1102 The Shining Beacon 03918.png|Tries to apologize to Weiss 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_04339.png|About to sneeze 1102 The Shining Beacon 06120.png|Alongside Blake Belladonna, watching Weiss walk away 1102 The Shining Beacon 06549.png|Sitting alone in front of Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 06886.png|Helped by Jaune up off the ground 1102 The Shining Beacon 08231.png|Explains Crescent Rose to Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 08582.png|Points out a flaw in Crocea Mors' design The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01048.png|Walking with Jaune towards Beacon 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01608.png|Asked by Yang how her first day was 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Describes her encounter with Weiss and how she "exploded" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|"Oh God! It's happening again!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02584.png|Offered a Dust safety pamphlet by Weiss in an attempt to keep Ruby out of her life 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05691.png|Writing letters to her friends back at Signal Academy 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Attempting to make friends with Blake 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08312.png|Things get a little awkward 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10699.png|Sisterly fight with Yang 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10903.png|Weiss yells at Ruby and Yang for being too loud for her to sleep 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Team RWBY, together for the first time The First Step 1104 The First Step 03363.png|"Today, I let my sweetheart do the talking" 1104 The First Step 03893.png|"I don't need help growing up. I drink milk!" 1104 The First Step 09187.png|Helps Jaune after his encounter with Pyrrha Nikos 1104 The First Step 10362.png|Stunned upon discovering that she'll be on a team for the next four years 1104 The First Step 11814.png|Preparing to be launched into the forest The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1318.png|Initiating landing strategy 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3113.png|Landing in the forest 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3554.png|Considering Jaune as a potential teammate 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3843.png|Considering Blake as a teammate 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Encountering Weiss first, becoming teammates 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"You came back!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Demonstrating her speed to Weiss The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 04196.png|Slashes at a large Beowolf v1e6 ruby1.png|Distracted by the fire Weiss started. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|Knocked back into Weiss by the Beowolf while distracted v1e6 ruby2.png|"Hey, watch it!" v1e6 weiss eyeroll.png|Weiss rolls her eyes at Ruby. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04698.png|The Beowolf pack prepares to attack 1106 The Emerald Forest 04968.png|Preparing to fight back with Weiss v1e6 weiss tired.png|Showing more stamina than Weiss after fleeing from the fire. v1e6 ruby argues1.png|"What was that?! That should've been easy!" v1e6 ruby argues2.png|Angry with Weiss for their lack of coordination 1106 The Emerald Forest 06292.png|Angrily slashes a tree with Crescent Rose The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2135.png|Waiting for Weiss to admit that she's lost 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3151.png|Mocks Weiss' whiny bossiness 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Stop treating me like a kid!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 8003.png|Falling from the sky Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01024.png|Riding on a Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 01900.png|Collides with Jaune in midair 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|Pyrrha lands in front of her 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Charging at a Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 06723.png|Fleeing from the oncoming Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06864.png|Being pinned down by one of the Nevermore's feathers 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Weiss calls a truce with Ruby 1108 Players and Pieces 09746.png|Picking up the Knight relic 1108 Players and Pieces 10432.png|Leading the teams onwards 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Team RWBY, attempting to take down the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|Weiss prepares to fire Ruby at the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18533.png|Flying towards the Nevermore V1e8 ruby wall glyph.png|Glyphs keep Ruby on the cliff 1108 Players and Pieces 19127.png|Landing perfectly after decapitating the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY is officially formed The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|"Fearless Leader" Ruby wakes Weiss with a whistle 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|Team RWBY prepares to decorate their room 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2988.png|Standing next to a curtain that she accidentally slashed 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Team RWBY votes on if they should make bunk beds 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5700.png|Falling asleep in Professor Port's class 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6907.png|Team RWBY, sitting in Professor Port's class 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7928.png|Ruby shows her team her drawing of 'Professor Poop' v1e9 ruby balance.png|Goofing off in class with her school supplies v1e9 nose picker.png|Digging deep for nose gold in class The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01173.png|Cheers Weiss on 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Yelled at by Weiss for distracting her 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03380.png|Feeling very hurt by Weiss' snapping at her 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Weiss reveals her feelings on Ruby being made team leader 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05281.png|Asking Ozpin if making her team leader was a mistake 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_06935.png|Receives advice from Ozpin 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09881.png|Asleep after staying up late studying 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Wakened by Weiss to make amends Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|Excited for the upcoming tournament 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Expressing her concern for Jaune Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 03263.png|Gives Jaune a speech about being a good leader 1113 Forever Fall 05439.png|Walking through Forever Fall forest 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, collecting sap while Team CRDL watches on Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Russel Thrush runs past her and Pyrrha 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Preparing for battle 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Watching Jaune's fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Shows confusion about Pyrrha's Semblance The Stray 1115 The Stray 02224.png|Complains about the fishy smell of the Vale docks 1115 The Stray 07536.png|Awkwardly greeting Penny who is lying on the ground 1115 The Stray 09624.png|Demanded confirmation from Penny about their friendship 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Low-five with Weiss about their shared trait of having combat skirts 1115 The Stray 12677.png|Uncomfortably watching Weiss and Blake argue 1115 The Stray 15507.png|Calling after Blake as she runs off 1115 The Stray 17150.png|Waking up the next morning to find that Blake is still gone Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Searching Vale for Blake 1116 Black and White 04843.png|Expressing her anger at Weiss' remarks 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Jumping in surprise at Penny's sudden arrival 1116 Black and White 05757.png|Sudden realization with Yang that Blake has cat ears 1116 Black and White 06315.png|Reaction to Penny's declaration to help find Blake 1116 Black and White 06521.png|Now noticing that Weiss and Yang have run off 1116 Black and White 08511.png|Explains the current situation to Penny 1116 Black and White 13415.png|Reacting to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White 16181.png|Call-out to Roman 1116 Black and White 16369.png|"Penny, get back." 1116 Black and White 16527.png|Knock-backed to the ground after taking a shot from Roman's Melodic Cudgel 1116 Black and White 16682.png|Urges Penny to wait as she prepares to attack Roman and his henchmen 1116 Black and White 19273.png|Ruby, Blake, Sun Wukong, and Penny sitting at the docks 1116 Black and White 21054.png|"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" 1116 Black and White 21436.png|Notices that Penny has disappeared Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening v2op ruby eyes.png|Ruby's eyes fade into view, with Ruby standing in the distance. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Standing alongside the rest of her team V2op ruby closeup.png Volume2OP 0674.png|Team RWBY watches as Beacon dissolves. v2op ruby falls.png|Ruby falls from space. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01124.png|Ruby drops in from the sky 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Several teams drop in from the sky 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01582.png|Ruby battles Cinder 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01718.png|Ending shot of Ruby with Crescent Rose Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_08084.png|Campaign for presidency? 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|Using Weiss's "stolen" binder 1201 Best Day Ever_08704.png|"I am not a crook." 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|Interrupted by Team JNPR's declaration of war 1201 Best Day Ever_11732.png|"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" 1201 Best Day Ever_11771.png|"It will be..." 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|"DELICIOUS!" 1201 Best Day Ever_13217.png|The happiest Ruby 1201 Best Day Ever_13441.png|Eat aluminum tray! 1201 Best Day Ever_13465.png|Showcasing her skateboarding skills to Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_13928.png|Defending Weiss 1201 Best Day Ever_14432.png|The ice flower wilts 1201 Best Day Ever_14495.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 1201 Best Day Ever_16511.png|Last huntress standing 1201 Best Day Ever_16846.png|And she's going out with a bang 1201 Best Day Ever_16878.png|PSYCHO CRUSHER! 1201 Best Day Ever_17038.png|Making her canvas 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|Ruby's new artwork 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Sees Goodwitch isn't pleased 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|But sees Ozpin approves! Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|With her team at the library V2_02_00011.png|Playing Remnant: The Game V2e2 remnant game map.png|Scheming to conquer the world map. V2_02_00012.png|Smug about her game strategy V2_02_00016.png|Saddened by her failed strategy against Yang V2_02_00019.png|"Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together!" V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake to make her move V2_02_00023.png|Telling Jaune that they don't need a fifth player in a four-player game V2_02_00028.png|Amazed at Weiss's over-the-top reaction V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake's worries and troubles regarding last semester's incidents V2_02_00029.png|"...all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to singlehandedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale..." V2_02_00030.png|"I forgot my board game in the library!" V2_02_00031.png|Bumbs into Emerald and Mercury, literally V2_02_00033.png|Wide-eyed and unaware of criminals in her midst A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png|Passing by a shot-down Jaune V2_03_00006.png|Team RWBY's ready to investigate V2_03_00011.png|Wearing her alternate outfit V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside the window V2_03_00015.png|Her team finds Neptune Vasilias outside on the ledge V2_03_00017.png|Laughing at Weiss' proposal V2_03_00019.png|Drags Weiss out of the room. V2_03_00020.png|Drops scroll in front of CCT Tower. V2_03_00022.png|Sliding down rails to catch Penny Penny warns ruby.png|Told by Penny it's not safe to talk here V2_03_00029.png|Meets with Penny at a cafe. AtlasSoldier3.png|Evading two chasing Atlas soldiers V2_03_00037.png|Having trouble carrying Penny V2_03_00040.png|Pleading with Penny to explain herself. Disconcerted.png|"Oh." Painting the Town... v2e4 ruby penny1.png|Ruby comforts Penny. v2e4 ruby penny2.png|"You have a heart and a soul. I can feel it." v2e4 ruby penny3.png|Startled by Penny suddenly grabbing her. V2_04_00002.png|"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower" v2e4 ruby penny4.png|"Psh, they don't think you can protect yourself?" V2_04_00003.png|"I can help!" V2 04 00045.png|"I'm not going to miss this." V2 04 00061.png|That day, Ruby recieved a grimm reminder V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY, ready for battle V2 04 00063.png|Petals to the metal, Ruby's first hit on Roman's Paladin V2e4 ladybug.png|"Ladybug!" V2e4 moon.png|Ruby and Blake attacking from the sky V2e4 blake worry.png|Don't worry. Yang's got this. v2e4 ice flower.png|"Ice Flower!" v2e4 ice flower2.png|Firing more shots. V2 04 00083.png|Chuckling at Weiss' joke Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|In the audience at the sparring match V2 05 00038.png|Excited about Pyrrha's fight against Mercury V2 05 00043.png|"Your friend's doing pretty good." V2 05 00044.png|Admiring the fight while Emerald is less than enthralled V2 05 00056.png|Waiting for the rest of the team after Pyrrha's fight V2 05 00061.png|Concerned about Blake's condition V2 05 00063.png|A team-intervention for Blake V2 05 00066.png|Listening to team reiterate gathered intel from investigations V2 05 00068.png|Intrigued by Jaune's invitation for Weiss to the dance V2 05 00074.png|Suddenly realizing her unbalanced posture Burning the Candle V2_06_00001.png|"Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going." V2_06_00004.png|Sulking while Yang and Weiss set up for the dance V2_06_00005.png|Ignoring Yang and Weiss arguing over doilies and fog machine V2_06_00006.png|Not enthusiastic about "dress up" V2_06_00027.png|Infant Ruby from Yang's flashback V2_06_00039.png|Dressed for the dance V2_06_00040.png|"Can we talk about how Weiss fights in these things?" V2_06_00044.png|Ruby, Weiss, and Yang watching Blake enjoy the dance V2_06_00046.png|"What do we do now?" V2_06_00047.png|All alone V2_06_00048.png|Talking with Ozpin at the dance V2_06_00049.png|"...I'm just not much of a fancy, pantsy, dancy girl." Dance Dance Infiltration Vol2Ep7SC1.png|"To the socially awkward." V2 07 00007.png|Holding Jaune's punch v2e7 ruby yang.png|Overlooking the dance with Yang V2 07 00015.png|Caught in Yang's one-arm choke hug Vol2Ep7SC4.png|"Aww, thanks Ruby!" V2 07 00027.png|Looking out at the night sky V2 07 00035.png|Ruby tracked suspicious person to the CCT Vol2Ep7SC10.png|"Hello? Is anyone there?" V2 07 00038.png|Fighting against Cinder in the control room V2e7 ruby ironwood.png|Detained by General Ironwood Field Trip V2_08_00004.png|"Someone pushed all the buttons. It wasn't me." V2_08_00006.png|"You did the right thing." V2_08_00009.png|"Yes, sir..." V2_08_00010.png|Having trouble finding the right words to say to her team V2_08_00014.png|Concerned if she did the right thing in telling Ozpin V2_08_00015.png|Excited about a new package from home V2_08_00016.png|Gimme, gimme, gimme... V2_08_00017.png|Excited Ruby V2_08_00018.png|Team RWBY looking at a dog V2_08_00019.png|Reaction to new arrival V2_08_00020.png|"ZWEI!" V2_08_00022.png|Zwei is happy to see Ruby V2_08_00027.png|Ruby carrying Zwei V2_08_00030.png|Ruby observing Zwei in a pile of dog food V2_08_00031.png|Contemplating about what to do with Zwei V2_08_00032.png|Carrying obscure over-packed backpack V2_08_00033.png|Team RWBY with Team JNPR V2_08_00037.png|Ruby in the back of a large group of Beacon students V2_08_00043.png|Embarrassed about giving Ozpin too much information earlier V2_08_00044.png|Ruby is happy Ozpin allowed her team on the mission V2_08_00045.png|Ruby watching Team CFVY arrive at Beacon V2_08_00050.png|Team RWBY is horridly stunned by the huntsman leading their mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00004.png|Team RWBY downed about shadowing Bartholomew Oobleck for the mission V2_09_00005.png|Team JNPR overhears Ruby about saving the world V2_09_00009.png|Sun and Neptune jump in the conversation V2_09_00012.png|Ruby reacting to Oobleck's shouts V2_09_00014.png|Team RWBY parts with Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune V2_09_00016.png|Confused about 'Tussles', 'Truffles', and 'Brussels' V2_09_00019.png|Team RWBY plus Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00021.png|Outsmarting the Doctor V2_09_00022.png|"Get back in the bag..." V2_09_00027.png|"I'm a genius!" V2_09_00032.png|"Cover your ears, Zwei." V2_09_00042.png|Ruby vs. Beowolves V2_09_00044.png|Ruby flying into battle V2_09_00045.png|Mid-air slice V2_09_00046.png|"Piece of cake" V2_09_00047.png|Action-posed Ruby V2_09_00050.png|Team RWBY, exhausted V2_09_00051.png|Team RWBY after the fight V2_09_00057.png|Ruby playing with Zwei V2_09_00060.png|Oobleck shows Ruby the Goliath in the distance V2_09_00061.png|"Let's kill it." V2_09_00063.png|Ruby being lectured by Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00065.png|Rejoins the rest of the group at their temporary abode V2_09_00066.png|"So...warm..." V2_09_00067.png|Dibs on first watch V2_09_00072.png|Ruby looking out at the abandoned city V2_09_00073.png|"Tomorrow will be better." V2_09_00074.png|Ruby with Zwei on lookout Mountain Glenn V2_10_00008.png|Keeping watch through her rifle scope V2_10_00014.png|Sitting on a window ledge while Yang talks with the rest of the team V2_10_00017.png|Resting after her watch V2_10_00018.png|Awakened by Zwei V2_10_00019.png|"Zwei, come back!" V2_10_00020.png|Finding Zwei V2_10_00022.png|Picking up Zwei in the abandoned street V2_10_00023.png|Peering around the corner with Zwei V2_10_00024.png|"I thought I heard something." V2_10_00025.png|Sneaking behind White Fang scouts V2_10_00026.png|Unable to call her team due to low signal V2_10_00027.png|Ruby saving Zwei from pitfall V2_10_00029.png|Fell onto the top of an underground building?! V2_10_00030.png|Ruby's attempt at hand-to-hand combat V2_10_00031.png|I hope this doesn't leave a mark. V2_10_00033.png|Captured by the White Fang. V2_10_00034.png|Getting glimpses of White Fang's operation. No Brakes V2_11_00001.png|Getting thrashed by Roman after being caught V2_11_00002.png|"You're much more manageable without that over sized gardening tool of yours." V2_11_00003.png|Struggling with Roman V2_11_00005.png|Interrogated at gun-point V2_11_00007.png|Hooked back by the cane of Roman's Melodic Cudgel V2_11_00009.png|Pouncing on Roman's hat to make her escape V2_11_00013.png|Hugged by Yang after rejoining the team V2_11_00014.png|Telling the group of the White Fang's operation V2_11_00015.png|"We're going to stop that train." V2_11_00021.png|Team finds bombs inside the train cars V2_11_00022.png|Team RWBY preparing to fight atop the train V2_11_00029.png|The Doctor and Rose. V2_11_00031.png|''"Dr Oobleck, what are you doing with my dog?"'' V2_11_00034.png|Group bracing for impact V2_11_00063.png|Team climbs out of rubble into center of Vale Breach V2 12 00009.png|Team RWBY surrounded by Grimm in the center of Vale V2 12 00010.png|Team RWBY, preparing to strike V2 12 00013.png|Anchoring Crescent Rose for an attack V2 12 00014.png|Check out my Neo impression! V2 12 00015.png|Taking out a horde of Grimm surrounding her V2 12 00071.png|Ruby gathers with everyone else, victorious V2 12 00073.png|''I'm glad I can trust you.'' V2 12 00077.png|Team RWBY resting after the fight V2 12 00078.png|"Time for bed?" Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00005.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png V3 Opening 00024.png V3 Opening 00025.png V3 Opening 00027.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 43.png Vol3op 44.png Vol3op 45.png V3 Opening 00033.png V3 Opening 00035.png Round One V3e1 2.png V3e1 3.png V3e1 4.png V3e1 5.png V3e1 6.png V3e1 7.png V3e1 26.png V3e1 27.png V3e1 28.png V3e1 41.png V3e1 50.png V3e1 55.png V3e1 56.png V3e1 57.png V3e1 58.png V3e1 59.png V3e1 61.png V3e1 64.png V3e1 63.png V3e1 65.png V3e1 72.png|And they say I'm socially awkward. V3e1 73.png V3e1 74.png V3e1 80.png V3e1 81.png V3e1 83.png V3e1 85.png V3e1 91.png V3e1 107.png|''"Go get em'!"'' New Challenge V3 02 00029.png V3 02 00063.png V3 02 00110.png V3 02 00112.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images